


Round Two

by JustAGirl24



Series: Seven Rounds [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Candylicking, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/pseuds/JustAGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er... again, it's PWP.  Mind the warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoketNinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoketNinja/gifts).



> For PoketNinja. Don't be sad no more, k?

Brienne woke to a wet, insistent tugging on her nipple, rough stubble abrading her breast, a callused hand resting between her legs, and Jaime pressed warmly against her side as she lay on her back. She felt swollen and tender, deliciously so, a slight ache deep inside that was unfamiliar but not unpleasant. She was still soft and muzzy from sleep, and couldn't hold back a moan as she arched her back, grinding against Jaime's hand. Another moan, louder this time, sounded through her small bedroom as his fingers began exploring and teasing her, running up and down but not touching her where she desperately wanted it most.

" _Jaime_ ," she breathed, fingers of one hand sliding into his thick golden hair, and was rewarded with the feeling of one long finger sliding between her folds, finding her wet and wanting. Brienne drew in a sharp breath at the contact, almost embarrassed by the sounds she made when that same finger dragged over her clit slowly, tracing light circles as she raised her hips, craving a firmer caress. "Jaime,  _please_ ," she moaned, fingers in his hair clenching and unclenching, and she felt more than heard his low chuckle against her breast as he released her from his mouth.

“Please what?” he murmured against her skin, finger continuing to move in those maddening, barely-there circles. 

 _“Touch_ me,” Brienne whimpered, bucking her hips.  Later would be time enough for embarrassment and doubts about how he could want _her_ and how they ended up naked in her bed, but right now, all she wanted was to feel Jaime inside her again, the rush of orgasm and the boneless feeling that followed. _Orgasms,_ she corrected herself, and another was almost within reach.

“I _am_ touching you,” he said, and Brienne’s eyes finally opened to meet his, forest green and sparkling with mischief.  “Did you want something different?” he asked, and _ohhh_ , any other time she’d hit him for using that innocent tone while he teased her so, but right now…

She knew what she wanted— _your fingers inside me, your mouth on me, anything to take away this ache_ —but found herself unable to say the words, face burning bright red in embarrassment.  She bit her lip and stared up at him.

“Cat got your tongue?” Jaime asked casually, raising an eyebrow in challenge before he leaned across her, his lips wrapped around her other nipple.  Her eyes slammed shut, unable to bear the sight combined with the sensation between her legs.  She mustered some bravery finally, placing a large hand over his, fingers splaying over his own and showing him how she wanted his touch, _where_ she wanted his touch.  She could feel Jaime’s fingers, wet with her arousal, and though she should have been expecting it, she wailed as she pressed that circling finger firmly against her clit, throwing her head back as her orgasm broke over her.

Brienne came back to herself slowly, little aftershocks quaking through her, and found herself gently stroking Jaime’s hair with trembling hands.   She gasped in surprise as the world seemed to spin, and suddenly Jaime was below her as she straddled his hips, palms planted firmly on his chest to hold herself up, and a smug smile on his face.  Brienne wanted to wipe that smirk away, so she rocked her hips back against his cock and rubbed herself along the hard length of him, back and forth, trying to pleasure him the way he had pleasured her.  _He’s so beautiful,_ she marveled as he shivered and bucked against her, long and lean and golden, and he wanted _her_.  Brienne couldn’t wrap her mind around it, but she loved it all the same.  His eyes, dark and staring, suddenly fixed on her face, his strong hands grasping her hips. 

“Get up here,” Jaime growled.  Brienne paused mid-rock, confused, watched as a sharp, wild grin crossed his face as he tugged her forward, strong hands pulling on her thighs. “I want to taste you, Brienne,” Jaime finally ground out. “You smell so _fucking_ good. Don’t deny me,” he said, and she would swear he was almost pleading with her.  He kept pulling at her, dragging her up his chest until finally she was poised above his mouth, a knee over each of his shoulders.  She felt—uncertain, ungainly. 

 _How could he want me like this?_ she wondered only briefly before she felt his head turn, teeth biting firmly into the soft skin of her inner thigh, and all other thought fled her head on a moan. She grasped her headboard tightly, bucking against his mouth quickly, involuntarily, before fighting the impulse to grind against him as tightly as she could. She nearly sobbed at the first press of his lips to her wet flesh, keened as she felt his tongue sliding against her still-swollen clit.  Brienne groaned as two fingers entered her without warning, fueling the deliciously unfamiliar ache between her legs as her freckled thighs spread farther apart, _wanting wanting wanting so badly_ …  She felt that coiling tension building again as the fingers inside her stroked in and out, curling and rubbing as she clenched around them, while his tongue continued to work her in broad swipes and his stubble scraped against her thighs.  She felt drawn tight, hurtling towards her climax and suddenly tipping over the edge, crying out loudly, thighs quivering.  Brienne felt blank and full and solid and floating all at once, barely having the presence of mind to slide down Jaime’s chest as he sat up to meet her, her head falling heavily onto his shoulder as his hands smoothed down her back, tracing each rib. 

“How are you so good at everything,” she whispered, so quietly she could barely hear the words herself, then burrowed her head more deeply between Jaime’s neck and shoulder. She felt a laugh work its way through his belly.  Brienne squirmed, embarrassed at having said too much, and heard Jaime suck in a breath at the same instant she realized he was still erect and trapped between her thighs again 

“Everything?” Jaime chuckled breathlessly and gave her a knowing smile, his emerald gaze catching her own.  Brienne thought about how she’d waited her whole life it seemed, secretly hoping a man would look at her just the way Jaime was now, not just with affection but also _desire._ She wanted him in her, wanted to feel that wonderful stretch from before, but— 

“Do you—I mean, would you like me to—“ Brienne stumbled over her words before finally licking her bottom lip and glancing at his cock.  She might have winced at her inability to say the words, but was quickly answered.

“It’s a little late for that,” Jaime rasped with another smile, blindly groping for the condoms he’d placed on the nightstand earlier.  Brienne, curious and with the answer available, reached down to wrap her fingers around him, to feel the smooth, soft skin of his cock, hard and rigid between them, and she glanced at Jaime’s face to see if she was doing it right.  He had an unwrapped condom clenched between his fingers, his jaw tight and his eyes squeezed shut.  Uncertain, she released him, but his eyes opened again and his free hand wrapped around hers, closing her fingers around his cock again, moving them up and down.  “Like this,” he said, voice gravelly, watching her as she copied the motion carefully, but after a few strokes her hands were pushed out of the way and the condom rolled on. 

It seemed like nothing at all to rise to her knees, grasp his thick cock, and sink down on him swiftly, gasping at the _fullness_ of it as she heard him groan in her ear.  He stopped to ease her legs around his waist, and all Brienne could do was cling tightly to his shoulders as he rocked into her again and again.  She gasped and moaned in his ear, coming undone as he thrust into her, striking a spot deep within.  She could feel Jaime’s thumb stroking over her clit, the way his hips sped up, and thought he must be just as close as she was again already. 

“Come with me,” Jaime rumbled against her neck, thumb continuing to work on her clit in firm circles, and she screamed his name as another orgasm rushed over her, heard him roar hers as she felt his cock pulsing. They sat there for long minutes, Brienne wrapped around Jaime from head to toe, treasuring the feeling of his pounding heart slowing against her own chest, his gasping breaths rushing past her ear in hot gusts, his cock softening inside her. 

Jaime shifted a bit, so she pulled her legs back from around his waist and shifted to the side.  Brienne watched half in embarrassment and half in fascination as he pulled off the condom and wrapped it in a tissue.  He looked back up and met her gaze, eyes crinkling in amusement.  She fought off the violent blush rising up her neck as he leaned forward.  “It’s really cute that you can still blush after all that, Brienne,” he teased.

She rolled her eyes, gave him a playful shove.

“Shut up,” she muttered, still flushing, but letting him pull her back into his arms, her head resting next to his on the pillow, one leg draped over his hips.

“As you wish,” he whispered, tugging the covers over them both.  “Let me know when you’re ready for round three.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, endless thanks go to ikkiM for betaing and general handholding and also mega cheerleading.


End file.
